One Little Note
by Halokit1231
Summary: This is the story of eight kids brought together because of one mysterious kid. This is their adventures in high school with love, friendship and drama. Rated T because of cussing, and later violence(nothing too extreme). This is my first published fanfic so I'm really sorry if it's bad/if the characters are ooc. I'm not very good at summaries yet. So sorry.
1. Prolouge

**One Little Note: Prolouge**

The doors to Stark Private High school opened allowing the kids into the school. A butterfly followed behind a boy in a white hoodie. No one seemed to notice the boy as he followed them. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes was being held up by the front of his shirt by a rather large boy with brown hair and a mean smirk. The boy in the white hood reached into his pocket and pulled out a note.

As he walked by the brown haired boy he slipped the note into the open pocket of the boys backpack. He kept walking, the butterfly following him landed on the bigger boy's nose making him let go of the brown haired boy to swat the butterfly away. It flew by the bigger boy's ear and he thought he heard someone whisper "Leave." when he turned around again the brown haired boy had already left and was running down the hall. The boy in the white hood kept walking past the students who were chattering and getting books out of their lockers.

The butterfly flew behind the boy, who no one seemed to notice. As he walked past a locker with the numbers 114 on it he stopped pulled some scotch tape out of his left pocket and another note out of his right pocket. He held the note onto the locker and put the tape on the note so it would stay on the locker; the boy walked off and did the same thing when he reached locker number 226. He kept walking until he reached the baseball field where the baseball team was practicing. He walked over to where the team had their bags and left a note on a red, white, and blue colored duffel bag. He kept walking with the small butterfly following him.

He walked to the bleachers and climbed to the top where he looked down and saw a boy with sandy blonde hair and a purple back pack laying under the bleachers listening to his MP3 with his eyes closed; the boy pulled another note out of his pocket and dropped it between the cracks of the bleachers. The butterfly followed the note as it fell, the note landed a few inches away from the boy, while the butterfly flew and landed on the boys nose. The boy twitched his nose without opening his eyes, he opened them when he noticed the butterfly was still on his nose. He looked at the butterfly that left his nose and flew over to the note. The boy reached over and grabbed the note making the butterfly fly away. It flew out from under the bleachers and back to the boy in the white hood, who was heading inside again.

He walked into one of the classrooms and over to the two desks in the far back left next to the window, slipping a note into each of the desks. He walked back out of the classroom and past a twenty something year old looking woman with brown hair pulled into a tight bun. The boy kept walking through the halls and back towards the front door. As he walked to the front door he bumped into a red haired, blue eyed girl. "Excuse me." he said his voice barely above a whisper as he dropped another note.

"No problem." the girl replied as the person in the hood walked off. The butterfly following the person circled the girls head, getting her attention before it flew down onto the note making the girl bend down and pick it up; that made the butterfly fly after the boy in the white hood. The girl watched as the two left before she looked back at the note; It was in a small white envelope with her name written on it. _To, Natasha, Romanoff. From, Discord, _she looked back at the front door to see no one was there and the doors weren't even finished closing. She shoved the note in her pocket and ran off to her locker without a second thought.

**Authors Notes(you may ignore this): **So the reason I added the butterfly was because that was going to be the original thing that got the ball rolling but I decided I like adding the guy better. The reason the guy is in a hood is because I'm referencing a very good music video for the song _Discord_


	2. Chapter 1

One little note: Chapter 1

Natasha ran to her locker and entered her locker combination. She opened her locker and put her bag in it before she pulled the note out of her pocket and opened it. "Sit at lunch table 1, today." was all the note read. "What the….?" She asked herself. "What are you reading, Nat?" a voice asked Natasha from behind making her turn and almost hit the person but they quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Geez, Nat. It's just me." the person said. It was a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. "Clint you know I don't like people sneaking up on me." Natasha replied as she turned around and shoved the note into her pocket. "But it's fun." Clint replied with a smirkish smile. "Oh so you like getting your face punched in?" Natasha replied with a grin. "Now are gonna show me the note you were reading or not?" Clint asked still smiling. "How bout, no." Natasha replied as she turned and began to walk off. "OH come on Nat." Clint said as he followed her. "No." Natasha replied still walking with Clint behind her.

The two kept walking with Clint trying to convince Natasha to show him the note she'd been reading and she kept saying no. Clint hadn't even realized he'd walked right into class with her. "Barton." Mr. Fury the homeroom/history teacher snapped as Clint and Natasha walked in. "Nice to see you showed up for once." Mr. Fury said with sarcasm dripping from his words like venom from a snakes fangs. "Well I don't think I'll be able to stay long." Clint said as he tried to back out of the room only to bump into Ms. Maria the teachers aide who'd been walking in. "I think you'll be staying all day." Mr. Fury said glaring with his one good eye. "Yes sir." Clint replied as he walked to his seat at the back of the room in the left corner. Ms. Maria looked confused for a moment before walking over and sitting at the table to the side of the room. The bell rang and the announcements came on.

Everyone was silent but they really weren't listening. Natasha was at the front of the class in the middle seat and Clint sat in the back staring at the back of her head. He'd never admit it, but, it was obvious to everyone, he had a crush on Natasha. The girl he'd known and been friends with since they were kids. He stopped staring and pulled out the note he'd gotten earlier. It said he should sit at lunch table 1 today, at first he figured it was a prank from one of his other friends and that the name Discord was just to freak him out. But, when he saw that the note Natasha had been reading was also from a person named Discord he wondered if he should sit there today or if his friends had some how found away to loop Natasha into their prank too. Mr. Fury began to speak and everyone was paying attention.

Mr. Fury was a very strict teacher who no one wanted to get on his bad side (especially since he was also the teacher who watched the detention hall after school). Mr. Fury began to talk about the ancient Aztecs and the areas they controlled. He told them to open their textbooks to page 136 and everyone did. Clint pretended to read along but was actually looking around at the students in the room. There were the two new kids Thor and Loki sitting in the back two seats by the window, Tony and Bruce sitting in the middle row of the classroom, Phil sitting behind Steve who was sitting on the front left. They were the only kids that Clint really knew their names because he always heard the girls talking about them except for Phil who he'd known since they were in kindergarten. His eyes went back towards Thor when he noticed a note sticking out of Thor's desk. All he could see was the last part of a signature. 'Ord? Another note who the hell is this Discord guy?' Clint thought. "Barton!" Mr. Fury calling his name broke Clint out of his thoughts. "Y-yes, sir?" Clint answered as his head snapped forward. "Would you like to tell us who defeated the Aztecs?" Mr. Fury asked as he glared at Clint. 'Why does he always call on me?' Clint thought. "Ummm….. The uhhhhh….. British?" Clint asked thinking that since the British had been known for taking places over back then he would at least have a good chance of being right. "No. Does anyone here know?" Mr. Fury asked as his good eye scanned the room. The only two hands in the room that went up were Phil's and Natasha's. "Colson?" Mr. Fury asked and turned his head towards Phil. "It was the Spanish they found out that Mexico had a lot of gold and that the Aztecs were giving the gold to their gods as presents so Spanish soldiers went to Mexico to take the gold and ended up taking over the Aztec empire." Phil explained with a bright smile. "Good Colson. There will be a test on this on Friday read over the chapter and if you're lucky you'll do fine." Mr. Fury said as he sat back down at his desk. Clint looked down at the book but didn't read it. He was busy trying to figure out who Discord was. 'That Loki boy, he's always causing some type of trouble.' Clint thought as he looked at the note. ' No. Couldn't be him. He never lets anyone on to his pranks. Maybe Max?' Clint thought as he pulled the note out and looked at the neatly spelled names. 'No Max couldn't write that well if his life depended on it.' he thought as he flipped the note over and looked at the back.

When the bell rang Clint walked out of class and down the hall before he noticed Natasha peering around a corner looking at something. "What'cha looking at?" he asked as he walked up behind her. "Sh! That guy's the one who gave me this note. I want to know who he is." Natasha whispered as she watched a boy in a white hood standing in front of some of the lockers. "Why?" Clint asked as he watched the boy, too. "Because that note I was reading he dropped it and he had my name written on it. I've never seen him before and he's acting pretty weird." Natasha whispered back still watching the boy. "Weird how?" Clint asked as he looked down at Natasha. "Well he's been standing there since the bell rang five minutes ago." Natasha replied now glaring at the boy, who finally reached his hand out and pulled his index finger across the hinges holding the locker door, he walked over and did the same thing to the next locker before he walked off. As he walked off a rather large brown haired boy and a smaller blonde haired boy came walking by. The boy in the white hood reached over and slipped something into the brown haired boys hoodie pocket. "When I find that Colson boy again he is so dead." the brown haired boy hissed as he and his friend opened their lockers only to have the doors come off in their hands when they pulled the doors open. "What in the world?!" both the boys asked in shock just as a teacher walked by. "What happened here, boys?" the teacher asked as he stopped to look. "The doors just came off in our hands for no reason." the brown haired boy said as he lifted his left arm up and have a screw driver along with several bolts for door hinges fall out of his pockets.

"So you're the one who's been unscrewing the hinges to the lockers!" the teacher said sounding mad. "What? No! Why the hell would I unscrew the hinges to my own locker?!" the boy asked sounding mad and confused. "You're coming with me. The principal will decide whether you're innocent or not. And we'll also talk about your language." the teacher said as he grabbed the boy by his wrist and lead him down the hall. Clint was trying not to break out laughing as Natasha glared down the hall. "It was that white hooded boy who did it, not him." she said still glaring. "Why does it matter? Nathanial is a dick he deserves what ever comes to him." Clint replied as he turned and began to walk away. "I still think something's up with that guy." Natasha replied as she began to walk away too.


End file.
